


The Mitochondria is the Powerhouse of the Cell

by blueboxfanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Some Science, idk - Freeform, the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxfanfics/pseuds/blueboxfanfics
Summary: Based off of this prompt: Could you please stop saying “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell????" Its fucking physicsJust a whole bunch of fluff honestly??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this is my first official fic(?) on ao3 but I needed to write this one shot because science lmao
> 
> Also the obvious disclaimer:  
> This is a work of FICTION and I don't own Dan or Phil or claim to know them blah blah blah

“Daaaan… please tell me you understand how to these problems, it’s driving me insane.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Phil,” Dan sighed. “It’s just like the lab we did yesterday!”

Phil spun around in his chair and looked Dan dead in the eye, “number one rule of physics: everything you learned last week is wrong.”

Dan laughed, sometimes this boy was just too adorable. He considered actually helping Phil with the physics problems, but come on, it’s not like he knew exactly what he was doing either.

“Help me Dan, pleeeeeaase,” Phil said.

“The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Dan smiled, “Come on Phil, basic science!”

Their teacher looked up from the papers she was grading at the front desk. Her stern glance was clearly a warning.

“Shhh,” Phil whispered. “You’re going to make her angry and we’re both going to fail this class.”

“Well then, Susan can fight me,” Dan said.

“Please stop calling her Susan, that so weird,” Phil said, trying to hold back a laugh. He never understood Dan’s fascination with calling teachers by their first name (behind their back of course), but he found it oddly amusing. Physics was already boring as it was, and anything that Dan said brightened his day.

Susan looked up from the papers again, “I just want to remind the class that this is independent work time and the problems are due at the end of the period!”

Phil dropped his head onto his desk. Why in the world did he choose to take this class? There was no way in hell he was going to pass, especially not while sitting in front of the one and only Dan Howell. He had to admit, the boy was cute, and smart, but not in a I’d-fail-physics-because-you-have-a-pretty-face kind of way. Phil sighed again. Dan could obviously see his frustration but he didn’t seem to offer any help.

After about another 30 seconds of silence, Dan leaned over and whispered “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.”

Phil sighed again, trying to stifle a giggle. He couldn’t help it… there was just something about the fact that Dan was being so purposefully unhelpful that he found incredibly funny. Realizing that the teacher was eyeing them once again, Phil decided to pass him a note instead. He ripped a piece of paper off of his notebook, folded it up, and dropped it right over his shoulder. The note landed in the middle of Dan’s desk, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Dan opened the note to see Phil’s familiar handwriting:

_So are you going to actually help me or what? ^-^_

Dan didn’t even bother getting a new slip of paper, he just wrote his response right underneath Phil’s message and chucked to himself as he passed it right back to Phil in front of him. Phil took the note and opened it, already half expecting Dan’s response.

_the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell_

It read in Dan’s small scribbly handwriting. As adorable as the boy sitting behind him was, Phil  couldn’t help but be mildly annoyed. He felt like slamming his head against a wall. An object thrown upwards is in freefall??? velocity?? acceleration is negative? Phil had no idea, and this freaking assignment was due in like ten minutes. 

“You can use the last ten minutes of class to work with a partner if you’re struggling with the problems, but I expect each of you to hand in your own copy,” Susan said.

Phil turned to dan for help, only to find out that the brown haired boy had already finished.

“How?” Phil asked. He shouldn’t have even asked.

“The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, Phil,” Dan answered.

“Ugh, Dan Howell, you have got to be kidding me.”

Dan sat back in his chair, chuckling to himself. Messing with the poor kid was just too much fun. Phil turned back around because he had to finish the problems or his grade was going to suffer.

Soon enough he felt Dan lean forward and whisper in his ear, “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.”

“You. Are. Not. Helping.” Phil said, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He looked at the clock. There were two minutes left in class and he still had three problems to do… it was hopeless.

He felt Dan lean toward his ear again, “the mitochond-”

“Could you please stop saying the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell???? Its fucking physics!” Phil said, whipping his head around to see a smirking Dan, just as the bell rang. “You have got to be kidding me...I hate you, Dan.”

Dan laughed, “I hate you too.”

  



End file.
